


Failure is the Only Option

by RomancebyFaye



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Forced Orgasm, M/M, Missing Scene, Multi, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Punishment, Softer than it sounds, Steve and Bucky know Tony will fail their orders, Sub Tony, Sub Tony Stark, Sub set up to fail, but not really, dom bucky, impossible orders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:22:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomancebyFaye/pseuds/RomancebyFaye
Summary: "What's the matter, doll?" Bucky purred in Tony's ear before nipping at his ear lobe. "Aren't I doing a good job? I'm giving it to you just how you like. Aren't you close? You're making me feel self conscious. Don't you like the new feature you added to my fingers?"Tony knew Bucky's sad tone was fake, and he knew Steve's glee filled eyes were just waiting for him to fail, to come without Steve's approval. That was the whole point of this. Failure is the only option.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 237
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Failure is the Only Option

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Failure is the Only Option  
> Collaborator Name: RomancebyFaye  
> Card Number: 4087  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592765  
> Square Filled:T5 Kink: Body Modification  
> Ship/Main Pairing: James “Bucky” Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark  
> Rating: Explicit  
> Major Tags: D/S, BDSM, Dom Bucky, Dom Steve, Sub Tony, Setting a submissive up to fail, scene negotiated off screen  
> Summary: "What's the matter, doll?" Bucky purred in Tony's ear before nipping at his ear lobe. "Aren't I doing a good job? I'm giving it to you just how you like. Aren't you close? You're making me feel self conscious. Don't you like the new feature you added to my fingers?"
> 
> Tony knew Bucky's sad tone was fake, and he knew Steve's glee filled eyes were just waiting for him to fail, to come without Steve's approval. That was the whole point of this. Failure is the only option.  
> Word Count: 1258
> 
> This came from a prompt over on STB discord.  
> https://incubusdaddy.tumblr.com/post/643105236231323648/yearningyeehaw-concept-two-doms-both-toying
> 
> Concept: two doms both toying with a sub, each with their different motives, mindfucking their sub. One dom telling the sub that if they cum, they’ll get punished. The other forcing them to cum, knowing that the other dom will punish them. Mindfucking the sub until they’re a drooly mess who cant tell right from wrong, and just so eager to please.
> 
> A/N: It's not included, but the scene has been discussed and agreed to before hand. Tony can stop this at any time.

Tony's back arched, wriggling away from where Bucky's fingers pressed firm and perfect on his prostate. His hands clenched in their bindings and Steve smirked down at him, tugging his head back to listen to him beg.

"Wait! Please! I'm gonna come!" Tony cried.

Steve kissed the corner of his mouth, whispering against parted lips, "You don’t want to do that sweetheart. You know there will be consequences if you come without my permission."

Tony couldn't stop the desperate squeal as vibration was added to the already overwhelming sensation of Bucky fingering him with perfectly aimed strokes. The sub's cock throbbed and leaked, and Steve's hands moved to his hips, pinning him in place so there was no escape.

Warm fingers wrapped around Tony's throat, pulling him back into Bucky's chest. The pressure on his prostate never stopped, and none of Tony's wriggling made any difference to his two doms.

"What's the matter, doll?" Bucky purred in Tony's ear before nipping at his ear lobe. "Aren't I doing a good job? I'm giving it to you just how you like. Aren't you close? You're making me feel self conscious. Don't you like the new feature you added to my fingers?"

Tony knew Bucky's sad tone was fake, and he knew Steve's glee filled eyes were just waiting for him to fail, to come without Steve's approval. That was the whole point of this. Failure is the only option.

But his instincts warred with each other and his brain sank into mush, floating just that little bit more. Bucky knew all Tony’s weaks spots and Tony… well, he was only human after all.

Every muscle in his body clenched as the wave of molten heat he had been desperately fighting against won.

Bucky's fingers milked him unforgivingly as he finally lost a fight he had never been meant to win. "There's my good boy," Bucky growled in Tony's ear, even as he worked every drop from him.

Tony sagged when the waves of pleasure finally stopped, trepidation filling the empty spaces left behind, and he looked up to where Steve was staring down at him, a mockingly disappointed look on his face.

"Poor baby. I should have known you wouldn't be able to follow simple instructions."

And Tony sobs, heartbroken, hating even this facsimile of failure as a sub. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I tried! I tried so hard..."

"Shh, shh. It's okay. I know, I know honey," Steve says sweetly while lifting Tony away from his resting place against Bucky. "Here sweetheart, have some water. Just a little at a time now. Don't choke."

Tony sips, accepting the subtle checking over he doesn’t even realize is happening. Instead, he is filled only with wanting so badly to be good for Steve as well as Bucky. He sniffles and lets Steve resettle him, feeling tears run down his face even as Bucky moves to kiss him and cuddle him.

"Don't worry babydoll, Steve will forgive you. You just have to be punished, yeah? Then it's all forgotten."

Tony soaked up the affection, even as his brain latched onto the possibility of making up for his failure. And he wants that, wants it so badly it makes him ache.

He's passed to Steve once more, who folds him carefully over a wedge pillow before coming around to kneel down so he can look at Tony's tear-stained face.

"What's the most we've made you come in a night, gorgeous?" Steve asks, waiting patiently while Tony works on understanding the question through his slow moving brain.

"Five?" he asks. Only answering more firmly when Steve raises his eyebrow. "Five times."

"Good boy," Steve says. "I think your punishment will be to break that record, hmm? Seems fair, right? Since you came even though I told you not to. It seems like you follow Bucky's orders, but not mine, so that will be your punishment."

"Nooo," Tony wails, remembering how hard that last orgasm had been on that night. But Steve just looks at him more, enraptured when Tony's tears start up again in earnest.

"I know baby. I know. Now, this time, are you going to be a good boy while I fuck you?"

"Y-yes," Tony cries, wanting to be good so badly, but not knowing how he was supposed to stop from disobeying in the first place when his doms gave him contradicting orders.

Somewhere in his fuzzy brain he hears, _Failure doesn't change how we feel about you. You're still worthy and we love you the same, even if you fail._

His brain sinks lower, wanting nothing but to please, and he opens his mouth when Steve pushes a ball gag with holes all through it past his tongue.

"Ok, now, this time, I want you to listen to _me_. You're gonna lie here and let me fuck you til you come again, and I want to see you make a mess, understand? Should be really easy with your mouth open around this gag." Steve pushes on it to make his point, and Tony can already feel saliva building up, knowing there was no way to stop it leaking out. "Aren't I good dom? Giving you easy orders to follow since you failed before?"

"Yehhfh," Tony mumbled, struggling to speak around the gag. He gasped when Steve kissed him over it before moving behind him, sliding into Tony's ass easily where Bucky had stretched him open so thoroughly on his metal fingers before.

Bucky takes Steve's place near Tony's head, petting him and playing with his hair, and Tony moans, pushing into the contact. Behind Tony, Steve started moving, making Tony cry out with the power of his thrusts.

"Look at you, babydoll," Bucky said, voice full and dark while he studied Tony's face. "You were so good before, you gonna be good for me again?"

Tony nods, eager to be good, to please his doms, no matter what.

"Of course you are," Bucky agrees. And then he smiles, sharp and cruel. "So be a good boy, and keep all that spit in that pretty mouth, yeah?"

And Tony can't stop it, can already feel the first drop spilling, jostled by the way Steve is pounding into him, nailing his sweet spot every time, making him cry out. But he tries, he tries…

"Oh no. You didn't even make it five seconds." Bucky looks hungry, ravenous even, as the drool slips down from Tony’s mouth to pool in the linens. The dom clicks his tongue, admonishing and says, "You know how I hate a messy mouth."

It is a lie if Tony has ever heard one, but it races through his core, to the heart of him these two men both hold, and it pushes him over some invisible ledge he was still teetering on. 

More warm fluid leaks from his mouth and tears spill freely from his eyes. He barely hears his two doms groan almost in perfect synch.

"That's right." Bucky continues, voice far away but still cradling Tony with its familiar rumble. "You just let go. It's okay. You're still ours, pretty and perfect. I'll forgive you just like Stevie does."

And Tony cries, trembles, and drools into the sheets. Knowing he can't follow both orders, but horribly, desperately wanting to anyways.

"Now, what should I choose for your punishment? How about I rig you up once Stevie's done? I'll put the sleeve you love so just the tip of your cock sits in it and spank you into till you come again."

And Tony wails.

And he fails.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this! Let me know what you think! Comments and kudos appreciated, but remember I write for fun, so please be respectful.


End file.
